


A Star Guardian's Duty

by Russiakolkhoz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russiakolkhoz/pseuds/Russiakolkhoz
Summary: The Star Guardians undertake a mission to save the universe, but they find themselves a member short. Will they be able to succeed without Jinx? And will Jinx ever accept her role as a Star Guardian?





	1. Chapter 1

            It had been three days since Jinx had abandoned the team. Lux was getting sick of seeing her empty, graffiti-marked chair in the classroom. And as if Jinx’s absence weren’t bad enough, Janna had scheduled a team meeting to brief the Star Guardians on their latest mission that afternoon. Lux twirled her pen between her fingers and stared out the window intently. Maybe if she looked hard enough, Jinx would return. Taking a quick glance behind her, she noticed Lulu doing the same thing. _Well, we always were the resident optimists._

            Time seemingly passed more slowly when Jinx wasn’t around. Not that Lux wasn’t fond of school, but she was a naturally gifted academician who excelled in all subjects without having to pay much attention in class. Whenever she’d get bored, she’d look back at Jinx and have a chuckle at whatever antics she was up to. Now, she just found herself dozing off as the painfully long seconds ticked by.

            _“I hate this team! I’ll never belong here.”_

_“Jinx, wait! Please don’t go. We need you.” Lux outstretched her hand toward the receding red trails of starlight until they blended in with the red of the setting sun._

            “Lux. Lux.”

            She felt a hand shaking her back gently. Sitting up from her sleeping position, she saw Janna’s blue-green eyes fixed on her.

            “Is it time for the meeting?”

            Janna gave a single, solemn nod. She led Poppy, Lux and Lulu out of the school building and into the adjacent park. After scanning the area for potential eavesdroppers and spotting none, she called for the three others to form a small circle.

            “The mission which I am about to brief you on is possibly the most difficult and dangerous one we will ever undertake,” Janna started. “The Star Forger has been corrupted.”

            Excited murmurs broke out among the rest of the team. “That’s impossible...How could anyone subjugate him?...Doesn’t he have the power to break free of their control?”

            A stern glance from Janna hushed them. “While I do not know how exactly he was corrupted, the First Star has tasked us with freeing him, for if he continues to be enslaved, this universe will inevitably die.” 

            “Don’t we need Jinx’s help with this?” asked Lulu, concern in her bright blue eyes. Lux nodded, signaling her agreement.

            “Why would we need the help of a traitor?” Poppy exploded, raw anger setting her diminutive frame aquiver. “Out of all of us, her loyalty to the First Star is the weakest. She’s nothing but a mistake! I’m glad to be rid of her.”

            “Now, Poppy, I do not believe that the First Star makes mistakes,” chided Janna. “But I do believe that Jinx’s drive to fulfill the duties of a Star Guardian leave…much to be desired. And until she accepts her role as a protector of this universe, as a servant to the First Star, she has no place on this team.”

            “But…” Lux tried to protest.

            The look of piercing resolution on Janna’s face silenced her. “We are doing this mission without Jinx.”


	2. Chapter 2

            In Zaun, a lone girl sat on a rooftop under the city-state’s ever-present blanket of smog. Two creatures, one black, the other white, perched atop each of her shoulders.

            This was the first place Jinx had thought to come after her less-than-pleasant departure from the rest of the Star Guardians. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to have any lingering attachment to her former life after being chosen by the First Star, but Zaun still felt like home whenever she needed to be alone. Piltover was too risky— those two blasted cops were always on the lookout for her after her crime spree as a human, and she had no doubt that they’d recognize her even in her new form.   

            She sighed deeply and laid back on the roof, causing her monochrome companions to scatter into the air. Images flashed through her mind unremittingly. Lulu’s look of infinite sadness. Poppy’s infuriated glare. Janna’s impassive countenance. And finally…Lux’s expression of pure hurt. That expression had almost caused Jinx to reconsider leaving the team, but she wasn’t one to submit to that kind of guilt-tripping tactic.

            She started talking to her winged friends, Kuro and Shiro, who were now hovering just above her head. “You guys were sent by the First Star to help me, right? So why haven’t you given me any answers? Why did the First Star choose me?”

            Kuro, the black creature, chirped indignantly.

            Jinx scowled at it. “Of course you’d say that, Kuro. The First Star wants me to figure everything out for myself, blah, blah, blah. Well, guess what. I’m sick of all these riddles and mind-games. You can go back to the First Star and tell it to pick a new Star Guardian. I’m done.”

            Shiro, the white creature, twittered softly.

            Jinx jabbed a finger at it. “Don’t you try to guilt-trip me too, Shiro. The team is _fine_ without me. In fact, I’m pretty sure at least two of them hate me. Poppy puts me down every single time I’m having fun, and Janna’s always on my case about how I’m not a ‘team player.’”

            Kuro and Shiro discussed something with each other confidentially for a while in their strange, tweeting language, then suddenly flapped their wings rapidly and ascended above the cloud of pollution.

            A wave of panic surged through Jinx. “Wait, guys! I didn’t mean it!” _If you leave me, I’ll truly be alone._ She channeled her inner starlight to her feet, propelling herself above the clouds in a flash of red.

            She was relieved to find her two familiars awaiting her in the night sky. “Don’t do that to me, guys…” Her voice trailed off as she noticed what they were gesturing at with their stubby limbs.

            The First Star’s light was forming a shimmering trail leading into the far distance.

            Jinx had never seen such a phenomenon. She floated in place, speechless, for a few moments. Then it struck her— the First Star had finally heard her pleas for answers. Maybe if she followed the starlight trail, she would find what she’d so desperately been searching for. It was a big maybe, but it was the only clue she had as to what the First Star’s true intentions for her were. The only lead she had as to the reason of her existence as a Star Guardian.

            “C’mon, guys,” she ordered her sidekicks as she set off following the silvery light. Kuro and Shiro gave each other silent nods before taking off after her.


	3. Chapter 3

            Lux, Janna, Lulu and Poppy hovered above a battlefield not far from Mount Targon, silently observing the grisly carnage unfolding below them.

            “I have never witnessed such a one-sided battle before,” commented Janna, her voice grave.

            Poppy agreed through clenched teeth. “I can’t believe this scum could bend the almighty Star Forger to their will.”

            “Stop it, Grandpa…” Lulu begged softly with tears in her huge eyes.

            The conflict was as one-sided as Janna had said. The poor souls on the losing side were clearly unaccustomed to fighting against such an overwhelmingly powerful force— a force incomparable to any in Runeterra, as it was of celestial origin. They were fighting against the creator of the universe himself; what chance did mere mortals have against the might of the heavens?

            Lux’s heart ached at the sight of the Star Forger tearing through flesh, viciously rending his perceived enemies limb from limb with his sharp claws and teeth. It was understandable that his subjugators were not letting him use his celestial powers on the battlefield— after all, some of their own troops were fighting alongside him, and they did not want to risk their safety. The great dragon’s gargantuan, impossibly deep blue body weaved across the landscape as he engaged in his savagery. Even from the team’s high altitude, Lux could see the splashes of crimson erupting below as the Star Forger ruthlessly claimed more victims.

            “Okay, team.” She got the other three members’ attention. “Our first priority is to protect the remaining human survivors from the Star Forger. We must make sure that the battlefield is cleared of humans before proceeding with our mission.”

            “Got it,” said the other three in unison.

            Janna explained the next part of their plan. “I have a theory about how the Targonians are controlling the Star Forger. I have seen him before, and I have no recollection of seeing that crown of star-gems on his head. That is the only detail about his appearance that is foreign to me. Therefore, I hypothesize that if we can remove that crown, we can free the Star Forger from his servitude.”

            “Sounds good,” Lux concurred. “We will act together to subdue the Star Forger long enough for us to remove the crown. Standard battle formation. Poppy in front, Lulu and Janna on the flanks, and myself in the backline.”

            The team piled their hands on top of one another, and when Lux gave the order to begin, they dispersed to aid the survivors in their escape.

            Janna, Lux and Lulu shouted out to the survivors to follow them while Poppy kept Aurelion Sol at bay with her trusty hammer. As the soldiers complied, the three mages cast their shields around them to ensure that no stray claws, teeth or Targonian weapons could harm them en route to safety. When they were off the battlefield, Lux and Janna switched over to helping Poppy with Aurelion Sol while Lulu kept leading the frazzled humans farther and farther away from the rampaging dragon.

            After confirming that the survivors were out of the Star Forger’s attack range, Lulu sped back to rejoin the team in a burst of green starlight. “I’m back!” she announced cheerily upon arrival, taking her place on the flank beside Janna.

            “I’m gonna get the Targonian troops outta here,” said Poppy. “Cover for me.” The others nodded, and Lulu took the frontline for the time being. Poppy flew toward the Targonian army, spinning her hammer around and around above her head. With a grunt, she brought the hammer down to earth at full force, generating a blue-tinged shockwave that blasted all of the soldiers up into the air and into the distant horizon. She’d made sure their impending fall wouldn’t be high enough to kill them, although she couldn’t guarantee a total lack of injury upon landing. She promptly reassumed her position at the helm after this task was complete.

            “We need to hit him with everything we’ve got!” Lux yelled over the furious roars of the dragon. “It’s the only way we can faze him! We need a simultaneous attack from Poppy and myself, but Janna and Lulu will have to enhance Poppy’s power first.”

            The support mages needed no further instruction. Lulu cast her ultimate spell, Wild Growth, on Poppy, causing the blue Star Guardian to swell to an enormous size. Janna shielded her, adding to her physical strength.

            “On three,” Lux commanded, beginning to charge her own ultimate spell, Final Spark. Poppy swung her now-gigantic hammer back, preparing to deliver a stunning blow to Aurelion Sol’s snout. Janna conjured up a swirling Howling Gale and let it grow steadily.

            “One, two, _three_!”

            As the celestial dragon lunged at them, gleaming teeth bared, Lux discharged her strongest ability with a shout, sending a beam of pink starlight straight toward him. Poppy cracked him on the snout with all of her reinforced might. Janna unleashed her glittering purple whirlwind, shooting it at the Star Forger at breakneck speed. Lulu and her companion, Pix, each threw in a sparkling green Glitterlance for good measure. The resulting explosion was deafening, shrouding the battlefield with a cloud of dust.

            When the dust had settled, the team looked at each other to affirm that they were all okay.       

            Did it work?” asked Lulu.

            Not two seconds after her question, a mountainous, night-sky-colored form came careening at them, heralded by the blinding light of a newly-formed star. Everyone but Janna was stunned into stasis. With mere moments to react, Janna dashed in front of the team and activated her ultimate spell, a healing Monsoon which showered them with blessed, lavender-tinted rain. The star collided with her head-on, entrapping her in a nauseating array of heat and light. The pain was almost too much to bear, but she gritted her teeth and resisted the intense force with her inner starlight.

            _I have to hold fast for my team._

            That was the single thought repeating itself endlessly in her mind as she fought against the urge to collapse. For what seemed to be an eternity, she pushed back against the dazzling, white-hot fury of the newborn star until it started to diminish, growing ever smaller until it vanished completely in her open palm. She collapsed on the ground, spent and devoid of energy. The purple aura of starlight that normally surrounded her flickered weakly and disappeared.

            The rest of the team had snapped out of their shocked daze and noticed Aurelion Sol circling back around for a follow-up assault, breathing life into another star.

            “Get Janna,” Lux ordered Poppy. “We’re retreating.”

            Poppy opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. She scooped the unconscious Janna up and slung her over her shoulder. Lulu cast her haste spell, Whimsy, on the three conscious members, and they raced off into the afternoon sky.

            Checking over her shoulder, Lux was able to ascertain that the Star Forger was not chasing them. She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. It seemed that whoever was controlling the great dragon had no intention of further involving themselves with the Star Guardians.

            “Stop here,” said Lux when they reached the peak of a mountain. The three alighted on the rocky surface. Poppy set Janna down gently. Lulu then undid her Wild Growth, causing Poppy to shrink back to her normal, tiny size.

            They gathered around Janna. Lux and Lulu both took each of her hands in one of their own. Poppy sat by her head and kept a silent vigil, occasionally glancing down at her face.

            Night fell swiftly. The Star Guardians were so preoccupied with looking after their weakened comrade that they did not notice the First Star emitting an irregular trail of starlight leading straight to them.

            Suddenly, Poppy pointed into the air, causing Lux and Lulu to look up in surprise. What appeared to be a brilliant red comet was shooting across the dark sky. In a flash, Jinx was standing before them.

            “What…happened?” she inquired tentatively, scarlet eyes transfixed on Janna.

            Lux could not hold the tears back any longer. “Janna…is dying.” She sobbed and threw herself across the frail body of their friend, their mentor, _their_ Janna.      


	4. Chapter 4

            Jinx blinked once, hard, to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. But when she opened her eyes, the same heart-wrenching scenario was taking place before her. She collapsed to her knees on the mountaintop beside Janna’s limp frame. When she’d asked the First Star for answers, this wasn’t what she’d hoped to find at the end of her journey. At the sight of Lux hunched over their mentor, her body racked with sobs, Jinx bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

            She clenched her fists in frustration. _This is all my fault,_ she berated herself internally. _I wasn’t there for the team, and_ this _is what happened._

            Poppy seemed to share Jinx’s opinion, but she was much more vocal about it. “You!” Her blue-purple gaze seemed to pierce straight through Jinx’s soul. She pointed an accusing finger at the red Star Guardian. “You ran off on your own, and now Janna’s…Janna’s…” Her voice broke as she tried to restrain the tears brimming in her eyes.

            Lulu, who was still holding one of Janna’s hands, abruptly gasped and pointed at the purple Star Guardian’s face. Janna’s eyelids were fluttering, and she awoke shortly.

            Lux’s tears of sorrow transformed into tears of joy upon witnessing this occurrence. She flung her arms around Janna and hugged her tightly. “You’re alive, thank the First Star, you’re alive!” she belatedly cried over and over.

            Janna smiled, but her smile was melancholy. Her lips moved agonizingly slowly as she spoke her first words after waking from her slumber. “Lux…everyone…” By now, all four other members of the team were gathered close around her, listening to her every word. “I’m glad…I was able to protect you all. I…don’t have much time left.” She winced in pain; the basic act of talking was straining every fiber of her being.

            “Wh-what do you mean?” Lux stammered, anxiety creeping into her expression.

            “I am going to…rejoin the First Star soon,” Janna clarified.

            The pink Star Guardian broke into a fresh fit of tears, burying her face in her hands. “It’s all my fault,” she blubbered in between sobs. “I’ve failed as leader.”

            Janna shushed her gently. “Do not blame yourself, Lux. You are…a great leader. You are still so young…and yet, there is no one else I would trust…to lead this team. I had dreamt…of finding someone to pass my wisdom on to, and I was fortunate enough to find you. I know…you will continue to achieve great things in the First Star’s name.”

            “I’m sorry,” Jinx apologized shamefacedly. “I should’ve been there, helping you guys. You must hate me.” She could not bring herself to meet Janna’s, or anyone else’s, eyes.

            “Jinx, look at me.” When Jinx complied, Janna continued, “I do not hate you. I never did. That said…I am sorry that I made you think I did through the coldness of my actions toward you. It’s true…that I thought your strong sense of independence would be a detriment to the team…but maybe I should have allowed you some freedom to do things your own way now and again. I was scared, Jinx…scared of the unknown potential I saw within you. Now I understand…that I should not have feared the gift that the First Star provided you with. Use that gift, Jinx…and you can be the strongest of us all.”

            On that note, she turned her attention to Poppy. “Poppy, I know…your first instinct will be to blame my passing on Jinx…but please, do not. You must stay strong, just as you always have. The team depends on your mental fortitude…to keep going.”

            The blue Star Guardian pressed a miniature hand to her chest forcefully. “I swear on the First Star that I will focus on the task at hand.”

            Janna smiled knowingly at her before addressing the final member of the team, Lulu. The green Star Guardian’s disproportionately large eyes were leaking tears which rolled down her adorable face in trickling streams. “Do not cry…Lulu. Your happiness and creativity…exceed all of ours and are your greatest assets. Never stop thinking outside of the box…it is what you are best at.

            “My friends…please find it within yourselves to believe that I am not dying. The First Star has ordained…that it is my time to rejoin its starlight. Someday…you all will return to the First Star too, and then I believe we shall be together again. So dry your tears…and clear your hearts of sadness, for the First Star still has your own paths laid out before you.” With these final words of consolation, the eldest Star Guardian breathed her last. Her beautiful eyes closed for the very last time, and her body began to erode, evaporating into scintillating particles of purple starlight which rose toward the heavens, toward the First Star.

            The slender hand which Lulu was still clutching desperately was the last to go, dematerializing and joining the ascending string of purple in the night sky.


End file.
